Condenados a enamorarnos
by MadnessNLove
Summary: La mujer se había sobresaltado, y fue consciente de que nunca la dejó de ver. Algo lo impulso a sentarse más cerca de ella, estaban completamente ebrios; el ambiente se instaló, solo casualidad. Y ahí sucedió, puso sus ojos en ella. ADV.: Lemmon.


**Declaración:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, lo único mío aquí es la historia. –

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic presenta escenas explícitas, lenguaje adulto, etc. Si eres intolerante a esto por favor no lo leas. Estás advertido/a ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Condenados a enamorarnos

Capítulo único:

Suspiró aburrido por todo lo que ocurría. Era un fastidio estar ahí un miércoles, después de todo, mañana también trabajaba.

–¡Gracias a todos por estar aquí chicos! –Ahí estaba Naruto con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su boca. –¡Vamos a brindar dattebayo!

Así como el rubio, todos levantaron las copas en alto. Era el día en que nombraban a Naruto jefe de la empresa y el muy idiota no pudo esperar a que llegase el fin de semana para celebrarlo. No es que los demás estuviesen en desacuerdo como él… Al parecer era el único amargado ahí. Tal vez Itachi tenía razón, tal vez era un aguafiestas después de todo.

Su negra mirada se posó en un lugar muerto y luego, inconscientemente la miró.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

Luego de unas copas y tragos se encontró a si mismo apoyado en la barra del bar. Giró su cabeza intentando reconocer a alguien y solo la vio a ella unas sillas más al lado. Los demás estaban demasiado concentrados en bailar.

La mujer se había sobresaltado, y fue consciente de que nunca la dejó de ver. Algo lo impulso a sentarse más cerca de ella, estaban completamente ebrios; el ambiente se instaló, solo casualidad.

Y ahí sucedió, _puso sus ojos en ella._

.

Un asqueroso dolor de cabeza lo despertó casi matándolo. Quiso ver la hora, pero cuando estiró la mano no pudo encontrar su móvil ni mucho menos su reloj de mesa. En cambio, reconoció lo que serían unas bragas femeninas sobre el mueble a su lado y abrió sus ojos de golpe.

Junto a él, ahí tapada apenas por las mantas desarmadas de aquella cama desconocida, durmiendo plácidamente estaba ella.

Hyūga Hinata.

La destapó un poco solo para comprobar que ella estaba tan desnuda como él y sus peores terrores se hicieron reales.

¡Se había acostado con ella!... Si de algo estaba seguro era que la había cagado.

Ahora, _¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?_ Él jamás había tenido que pasar con algo como aquello, todas las mujeres con las que había estado tenían claro que todo sería de una noche. Aparte, ni siquiera las conocía ni ellas a él; en cambio, Hyūga Hinata era una especie de "compañera" y al menos sabía quién era y dónde ubicarlo.

No quería involucrarse con alguien del trabajo, mucho menos si se trataba de una de sus "fans".

Y él no conocía a Hyūga Hinata como para saber si era una acosadora o no. Apegó sus manos a su rostro, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? Aún, lo más seguro es que ella se ilusionase con tener algo serio, casarse y tener muchos hijos. Algo que Uchiha Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dar aún.

Con su mirada buscó lo que claramente faltaba en la escena. ¡No habían usado protección! Su estupidez no tenía límites. Si la mujer aparecía embarazada…

–Hmm… –Ella había suspirado, él se congeló en el acto.

¡Demonios! Estaba despertando y sus posibilidades de haber escapado con eso. Estaba preparando decirle que francamente no le interesaba en absoluto, que había cometido un grave error y que **nunca, jamás en la vida se repetiría**. Sí, sería cruel, pero eran las medidas necesarias después de todo.

Esperó a que ella asimilase lo ocurrido; al igual que él se agarró la cabeza por el dolor y cuando lo vio no pudo evitar la sorpresa en sus facciones. Él se mantuvo serio esperando que ella estuviese consciente al momento de escucharlo pero fue ella la que lo dejó sin habla.

–S-Si cierro los ojos, ¿esto desaparecerá?

Miró a sus perlados ojos con total incomprensión, ella tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. –¿…Qué?

–Sasuke-san… ¿Lo haría? –Preguntó de nuevo y solo obtuvo el silencio del Uchiha. –Si es así, entonces hagamos eso.

En ningún momento ella dejó de sonreírle. Acaso… ¿Había escuchado bien? Que ella quería olvidar lo sucedido, que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de estar con él. Estaba confundido, ella era una chica muy rara –ahora que lo recordaba, Naruto una vez la describió de esa forma-.

–¿Sasuke-san? –Le llamó. Aquella mirada… De un movimiento brusco se subió arriba de ella, tomando sus dos muñecas con una mano y con la otra libre tomándola del mentón para que lo mirase fijamente. –¡S-Sasuke-san! Deténgase…

Por alguna razón, totalmente desconocida… –Es demasiado tarde como para detener las cosas ahora, Hyūga.

Esa segunda vez había sido mucho más intensa que la primera de la que casi ni recordaba.

.

.

.

Estaban en el cuarto número 601 de un hotel viejo, casi en ruinas. Estas cosas, es mejor hacerlas en un lugar de aspecto barato y lejos de cualquier conocido. Bueno, eso habían acordado.

Alrededor de dos minutos más tarde la escuchó susurrar algo que en el baño no había agua, cuando ella quería lavar su cara.

–Vamos, no es como si ahora te fueses a bañar. –Comentó llamando la atención de la morena, sus manos levantaron su camisa dejándola solo con su brasier. Las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas. –Para cuando necesites una ducha ya habrá llegado…

Todo comenzaba otra vez…

La arrinconó contra la fría pared de color verde apagado, recorriendo con su boca su perfecta anatomía. La escuchaba suspirar su nombre en respuesta a sus besos cargados de pasión, sus manos habían bajado recorriendo toda su espalda hasta tocar el redondo y admirable trasero sobre la tela de la falda ajustada que usaba. Arremangó la prenda con velocidad hasta que esta quedó trabada en su pequeña cintura, bajó sus bragas con encaje dejando su sexo expuesto.

La tomó en brazos y cuando sus sexos se rozaron los dos ahogaron un gemido por el contacto. Ella había amarrado sus piernas a su cintura para darle mejor alcance.

Era simplemente una aventura pervertida de la que ellos se perdían en el otro cada vez que podían. Sin razón, sin ningún significado ni sentimientos de por medio. Era una ligera y placentera pérdida de tiempo.

–¡S-Sasuke! –Había gritado ella mientras su cuerpo se encorvaba dándole una magnífica visión de sus senos. Él había entrado en ella sin previo aviso.

Cerró los ojos automáticamente, la sensación de entrar en ella era siempre como la primera vez.

 **Exquisito.**

Sus delicadas manos ahora rasguñaban con fiereza la espalda del Uchiha, tanto placer y pasión eran difíciles de soportar.

Gozaba al mirar completamente su níveo cuerpo, sus delicados gemidos tenían cierto poder en sí mismo: le enloquecían. Sin parar en ningún momento acercó su cabeza acomodándola en el pequeño cuello, al parecer Hinata no lo notó en absoluto, Sasuke mordió y chupó aquella parte.

.

.

Otra reunión aburrida, otra vez viéndose las caras con discreción. Todos los presentes eran los ejecutivos y gerentes de la empresa _Konoha's corp._ La mayoría se encontraba conversando en grupo con un café en una mano y una galletita o pastelito en la otra a lo que duraba el receso. Él estaba más bien alejado de todo el centro de actividad.

Vio su cabello azulado recogido en una coleta, _"se ve bien así"_ pensó y luego de notarlo se acercó. Ella conversaba con su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto.

–No hables tanto con él que la idiotez se puede pegar. –Fue su saludo.

Los dos habían girado la mirada a verlo. Al parecer había interrumpido una plática importante entre ellos, Hinata tenía un leve sonrojo y Naruto parecía algo apenado. Esto sin dudas no tendría el poder de incomodarlo, pero lo hizo y le molestó un poco.

–S-Sasuke teme, ¡eso no es verdad dattebayo! –Alegó convencido.

–Buenos días Sasuke-san. –A veces le asombraba el nivel de profesionalismo que ella tenía.

–Sí, buenos… ¿Qué tienes en tu cuello? –Los ojos perlados lo miraban sin comprender, él se señaló el mismo lugar donde en ese blanco cuello había una marca algo morada. –Al parecer ha sido mordido, ¿fue acaso tu perro? –Preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Naruto se acercó a ella más de lo necesario y confirmó lo dicho. –Oye Hinata, tienes una marca bastante grande.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír como un pequeño haciendo una travesura cuando ella entendió lo sucedido. Su rostro había adquirido tonalidades rojas impensables para cualquier persona, Naruto comenzó a explicarle sobre los cuidados que debía tener a la hora de criar un perro, pero ella no pudo escucharlo por la vergüenza.

.

.

–¿S-Sabes?… Eso fue innecesario. –Protestó mientras se estremecía sobre la acolchada cama. –N-No lo hagas de nuevo por favor.

–¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó sin separarse ni un centímetro del mojado sexo de la morena, logrando que ella gimiese por lo hecho.

–¡Ngh Sasuke! –Se habían mirado por un momento, él no había parado en absoluto. –F-Fue una suerte que Naruto-kun no lo notase…

Después de haber mencionado a su mejor amigo con aquel tono, justo después de eso la tomó y rápido la dio vuelta subiéndose sobre ella rozando sus sexos, indicándole que estaba más que listo. Y entró, totalmente de improviso, hasta el final viendo con gusto la reacción de ella.

–¿Te duele?

–Ah… U-Un poco. –Confesó sin mirarlo.

Marcó por unos instantes un movimiento lento, hasta que la sintió suspirar. –¿Y qué tal ahora?

–Mmh. Mejor…

Pronto aquel dulce y pausado vaivén se aceleró y Hinata tuvo que taparse su boca para no gemir tan alto. Aquello no era un motel, era un hotel y por muy arruinado quizás podría haber buena gente al lado. Ante aquello Sasuke no dudó en tomar sus muñecas y estirarlas hacia atrás evitando que acallase lo imposible.

Disfrutó viendo con detalle cuando Hinata cerró sus ojos sonrojándose y sonrió. _"Ese es el punto"_.

Aquello era… **Sorprendentemente entretenido**.

.

Después de haber tomado una ducha y aun con sus cabellos algo mojados caminó hasta el mini bar que proporcionaba el cuarto y sacó una cerveza. Hacía algo de calor a esas horas y el líquido helado en su garganta fue la segunda mejor sensación después del sexo con Hinata.

Caminó lentamente a la cama con otra bebida sin abrir en su mano. –Hinata, quieres- –La pregunta quedó en el aire, pues al mirarla la vio descansando plácidamente.

Se sentó cerca de la durmiente, observándola unos instantes. Absorbiendo casa detalle, era hermosa. Sus negros ojos detuvieron su recorrido en aquellos rosados labios que poseía la mujer. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca se habían besado.

Uchiha Sasuke jamás se había descrito a sí mismo como alguien que actuase sin pensar, pero sí de aprovechar las oportunidades que se le daban. El moreno se acercó de a poco sintiendo cada vez más su cálida respiración al dormitar, sus labios se encontraron, una sensación algo seca. Remojó los suyos con su lengua y lo intentó de nuevo saboreando lo boca de la Hyūga una vez, luego otra y otra. Cuando quiso explorar su boca la vio abriendo los perlados ojos separándolos como si su contacto quemase.

–¿Q-Qué haces? –Intrigada quiso saber si había sido real o algo parte de su imaginación.

–… –Pero él no respondió, estaba avergonzado. Preguntándose a sí mismo cuándo en la vida había querido besar con tantas ansias los labios de alguien.

El Uchiha se levantó, iba a irse pero Hinata fue más rápida y lo detuvo al sostenerle la mano. –S-Si quieres… P-Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo… –Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Y él no esperó, se le acercó como si hubiese necesitado tanto aquello degustando con fervor sus labios. A pesar de notarse lo inexperta que ella era en eso, su cuerpo reaccionó como siempre. Sus manos subieron y le sujetaron las rosadas mejillas para evitar que escapara y abrió su boca para explorar con su lengua lo que antes nadie había hecho.

Hinata se había sentado sobre sus piernas, no se separaron en ningún momento.

.

.

.

Se obligó a abrir sus ojos con la tercera llamada de su mejor amigo a su celular. Tomó el aparato que seguía sonando insistentemente y contestó. –Dime.

–Teme, ¿por qué no contestas?

–¿Debo decirlo acaso? –Ante los reproches del rubio bufó antes de aclarar. –Estaba durmiendo idiota.

–Sasuke, sabes que Shikamaru se casa y hoy es su despedida de soltero. Recuerda ir al departamento de Kiba primero, a las ocho.

–Lo sé, si iré.

–Si no apareces iré a buscarte. –Le amenazó tajante y Sasuke sabía que era verdad.

–Iré. –Cortó dejando probablemente al rubio maldiciendo y todas esas cosas.

Luego de sorprender al Nara y llevárselo al local del tío de Naruto, Jiraiya-san. Se encontraban disfrutando de un buen momento junto a todas esas mujeres exóticas y voluptuosas, cuando se sintió algo acalorado se separó de los muchachos hasta llegar al bar y ordenó un trago. Planeaba quedarse ahí por un momento bebiendo, la noche acababa de comenzar.

Una mujer bastante atractiva se le acercó abrazándolo por detrás. –¿Y tú, por qué tan solito?

El Uchiha miró su cuerpo más de lo que normalmente alguien haría. –No tengo ganas de bailar hoy.

–Podríamos entonces ir a otro lugar… –La mujer se mordió los labios rojos. –No sé, para entretenernos un rato…

.

.

.

Después de colocarse su chaqueta tomó su bolso y sus llaves abriendo la puerta, pero al instante se obligó a detenerse. –¡Sakura-san!

–Hola. –Le sonrió la pelirrosa, pero cuando se fijó en su ropa preguntó. –¿Vas saliendo?

–S-Sí, tengo algo importante que hacer.

–Entiendo, vendré en otra ocasión. –La Haruno parecía estar algo decepcionada, pero en un instante la miró fijamente. –Acaso… ¿Es sobre un chico? –Preguntó con total expectación en sus ojos color jade.

Hinata le sonrió. –No es nada de eso.

Se dirigió hacia la calle principal una vez salió del recinto. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a mentir de una manera tan natural _? ¿Acaso todo era por él?_ Sonrió unos momentos, sí… Así era.

En la habitación 601 sus besos podían ser escuchados si uno se acercaba lo suficiente. Con descontrol los dos se estaban besando mientras se desvestían chocando con cada artefacto a la entrada del lugar. No llegaron a la cama, pues él la subió a un mueble lo suficientemente alto y resistente como para soportar el uso que le darían.

–Mmh, ¿no se suponía que tenías fiesta?

El Uchiha estaba succionando un pezón separándose solo para responderle. –Sí, pero no estaba divertida.

–¿Hmm?

–O tal vez sí… –Escuchó la risita de ella mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros.

" _La canela mirada de la mujer seguía esperando. –¿Aún nada? –Había decepción en su rostro._

– _Al parecer bebí demasiado. –Fue su excusa, realmente no tenía explicación, ni él mismo comprendía._

– _Yo no te encuentro tan bebido… –Confesó la mujer, ese fue un gran golpe a su ego."_

Sorprendentemente la situación actual era muy diferente a esa.

–¡Kya Sasuke espera! –La escuchó suplicar deteniéndolo con sus dos manos. –Yo n-no estoy lista para…

Sonrió travieso y la besó tranquilizándola. –Lo siento, pero yo no puedo esperar más. –Hinata lo miró algo sorprendida, pero él no le hizo caso alguno. Entró tan fuerte en ella como si su vida hubiese dependido de ello escuchando su gemino en el acto.

–¡Ngh!

Habían comenzado un juego para perder algo de tiempo. Tontear sin razón ni significado alguno, era perfecto.

 _¿No fue lo mismo para ti?_

Pero, el querer solo estar con ella… Es… Raro. Si esto ya no es un juego, lo único que queda es estar enamorado.

 **ENAMORADO.**

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo el sudor correr por su cuerpo, como cuando tienes pesadillas. No, aquello no fue real, nunca existieron esos pensamientos, solo fue un sueño. Se tranquilizó después de un rato, a su lado apaciblemente dormía Hinata, con su níveo cuerpo lleno de marcas hechas por él, su cuerpo también tenía unas cuantas marcas que ella había dejado. Marcas que el tiempo seguramente borraría.

Tenía que detener esto, se estaba saliendo de control. Iba a acabar con todo lo sucedido de una vez, no intentaría ser amable para que no quedasen dudas. Uchiha Sasuke no daba segundas oportunidades.

Ya más tranquilo se acomodó nuevamente y durmió dándole la espalda a la mujer.

.

–Yo… Ya no dormiré más contigo. –Su mirada era decidida, no había marcha atrás.

–¿Qué?

–He estado pensando… Esto ya no es una relación sana. –Ella estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo vestido. –Tiene más aspectos negativos… –Él había despertado hace poco. –No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie.

Cuando Hinata terminó de vestirse se dirigió hacia la puerta, sus negros ojos la miraron confundido. Se suponía que él iba a decir aquello.

Ahora estaba en blanco. –¿Estás de acuerdo, cierto?

–S-Sí. –Contestó, nunca en su vida se le había trabado el habla.

–Bien. –La vio sonreír antes de retirarse y dejarlo completamente solo. –No olvides la reunión de hoy. –Se escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

A pesar de que ella ya no estaba él se mantenía mirando a la nada, no es como si tuviese un problema con lo sucedido. Por el contrario, se había ahorrado las palabras incluso. Debía de estarle agradecido, después de todo, él no quería a una mujer detrás de él.

Se levantó, luego de una ducha se vistió y preparó, no alcanzaba a desayunar. Su pequeño juego se había terminado con una velocidad sorprendente, como cuando apagas un televisor.

Así que eso se sentía cuando te rechazaban… Todo se volvía a negro.

.

.

.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento… Ella siempre se adelantaba a los hechos. Si bien, aquello arreglaba la situación, era su orgullo el que recibía siempre el golpe más duro.

–¡Oye teme! –Sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en Naruto ahora frente suyo. –La reunión ya acabó.

Se levantó frotándose los ojos. –Sí, ya me voy.

Cuando había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida Naruto lo detuvo. –Es raro verte tan distraído. –Enfrentó en silencio la azul mirada del rubio. –Tú no eres así.

Solo calló al tiempo que se excusaba con haber tenido una mala noche. La miró retirarse de la sala de reuniones junto a Sakura e Ino. Naruto lo miró tratando de descubrir los pensamientos de su mejor amigo, no lográndolo sorprendentemente.

En tanto, el Uchiha seguía metido en sus pensamientos. Ambos estaban haciendo un gran trabajo por volver a la normalidad, aunque el cambio no había sido tan drástico. Ellos antes ni cruzaban palabras a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

–Vamos, hoy quiero que me acompañes esta noche. –El Uchiha frunció las cejas pidiendo mejores explicaciones sonrojándolo. –¡No soy gay Sasuke-teme! –Vio a su amigo reír y pronto olvidó su enojo. –Solo quiero una tarde de chicos, como antes.

Habían encargado pizza para comer, Naruto había sacado su nueva consola de juegos de última generación y pasaron la tarde completa luego del trabajo jugando un juego de ninjas. El juego era nuevo y estaba demasiado completo, casi tuvieron ganas de ser ninjas en otra vida.

Cuando tocaron la puerta anunciando la llegada de la comida Naruto fue a abrir. Él, en cambio, fue a buscar vasos y algo de bebida a la cocina. Hubiese pasado de largo si no fuera porque en la nevera del Uzumaki había un corazón de chocolate todavía envuelto en una bolsita transparente, curioso se acercó y tomó la nota que colgaba amarrada con cinta roja.

Esta decía: _"Para Naruto-kun, felicidades por tu asenso"_

¿Qué se suponía que era todo eso?

Solo conocía a una persona en toda la empresa que lo llamara sí; Hinata.

–Oye teme, ¿por qué te demoras tanto con los vasos? –Para cuando el Uzumaki llegó a la cocina quedó paralizado. Había olvidado por completo ese chocolate.

–¿Te lo dio Hinata? –Esa pregunta le hizo dudar, ¿acaso Hinata y él eran más que conocidos? Pero lejos de interrogar sobre esto a su amigo prefirió responderle.

–Sí. –Su mirada se tornó triste. –Ella se me confesó ese día.

–Y tú… ¿Qué le respondiste? –Naruto no pudo notar el tono completamente serio que usaba su amigo.

–La rechacé. –Repondió sin dudar, un silencio se formó entre ellos. –… Vamos, sabes que yo amo a Sakura-chan.

No sabía qué pensar ahora. El que Hinata quisiese a Naruto, el que su amigo la rechazase no debía importarle en lo más mínimo, pero lo hacía. Si bien, desde aquella vez que despertaron juntos no le había dado oportunidades de detenerse, ella no había reclamado por libertad tampoco.

 _¿Qué pensaba ella cada vez que estuvo con él?, ¿hacía todo eso para olvidar a su mejor amigo?_

Pero todo terminaba en lo mismo, ya se había acabado lo que hubo entre ellos y no hay nada que deba importarle con respecto a Hyūga Hinata ahora.

.

.

.

Dos o tres días habían pasado y en las reuniones, de repente se encontraba a sí mismo buscándola con sus ojos. Ahora ella estaba algo alejada y la veía sonreír al hablar junto a Kiba y Shino; gerentes de investigación junto con ella dentro de la empresa.

Lo que habían tenido, ya no estaba en su mente en absoluto, y no es que le molestase.

–Vamos todos a comer, ¿vienes? –Le preguntó su amigo alzando la mano desde el fondo del pasillo.

–Tengo cosas que hacer. –Le contestó no importándole si le había escuchado o no.

Su asistente se le acercó algo preocupado. –Señor, hoy tiene el día libre en su agenda, ¿quiere que llame a Naruto-san?

–No. –Se retiró caminando. –Voy a salir un rato.

–Comprendo. –El hombre soltó un suspiro, pero la preocupación llegó a él cuando ve al Uchiha dirigiéndose directamente a la salida y no al estacionamiento por su auto. –¡Señor no salga sin paraguas, afuera llueve a mares! –Sasuke sin embargo hizo caso omiso de la advertencia.

El Uchiha había desaparecido entre el manto de agua que caía raudo en ese opacado día. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, entre la gente que lo miraba algo extrañada por no llevar un paraguas y porque parecía un gato mojado caminando por ahí, él no prestó atención, tenía muchas cosas en su mente.

 _Su primera noche juntos._

 _La segunda, la tercera y las siguientes._

 _Su rostro mientras dormía._

 _Sus besos._

 _La cómoda sensación cuando después de hacerlo se abrazaban hasta dormirse._

 _Todas aquellas cosas encerradas para siempre en esa habitación de hotel en ruinas._

 _La mujer apareció en su mente… ¿Qué había de ella?_

 _Cada vez que durmieron juntos ¿qué pasaba por su mente?_

 _No lo sabía… Pero quería saberlo._

Sus pies se detuvieron en cierto punto de la calle en la que caminaba, miró alrededor intentado reconocer el lugar y sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba justo afuera del hotel que tantos recuerdos había formado últimamente. Suspiró resignado mirándose a si mismo, no tenía la intención de volver a su departamento y no le vendría mal dormir un rato ahí.

El recepcionista dejó de ojear el periódico al verlo entrar mojando el limpio piso del hotel. –¡Señor viene empapado!

–Sí… –Continuó la conversación cuando llegó al mostrador. –No tengo reservación, pero quiero las llaves del cuarto 601.

–Enseguida…

El hombre moreno buscó entre todas las llaves pulcramente guardadas. –¿Está libre verdad? –Estaba tardando un poco en aparecer con esa llave. –Siempre lo está… –Aquello lo dijo con un susurro.

–Mis disculpas señor, –Apareció sin llave alguna. –, pero ahora está ocupada. –Enfrentó unos segundos la oscura mirada del Uchiha y comentó con una sonrisa. –Tenemos otras habitaciones completamente libres…

–¿Quién está? –No era posible.

–Señor yo no puedo decirle- –Sasuke interrumpió al hombre tomándolo de los hombros mojándolos en un instante.

–Dígamelo. –Sentenció serio.

.

.

Sus femeninas y delicadas manos tocaron la vieja tela de las cortinas haciéndolas a un lado un momento. Recordó unos momentos aquel día que perdió a su madre, era parecido a este.

" _Tomó la mano de su padre cuando llegaron a su hogar. –¿Dónde está mami?_

– _Está en el cielo, junto a la luna y las estrellas. –Su padre estaba mirando por la gran ventana que poseía la casa._

– _P-Pero el día es un aguacero, n-no puedes ver la luna ni las estrellas hoy. –Reclamó algo triste._

– _Eso es porque tu madre sabe que estás triste y el cielo llora por eso."_

Sus perlados ojos miraban a la nada frente suyo. _¿Su madre sabría que ahora estaba triste?_ Solo se podía oír el sonido de la lluvia al caer, se acercó un poco más al vidrio y tocó con su mano la fría ventana. La noche comenzaba a llegar y ella no tenía sueño, al parecer no iba a dormir otra vez.

"– _S-Si cierro los ojos, ¿esto desaparecerá?"_

Inmediatamente sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, debió haberse detenido aquella vez, debió haber ido a su casa en vez de a aquel cuarto y así debió hacerlo las siguientes veces.

Unos pasos se acercaban, como si alguien corriese. –¡Hinata! –Le llamaron, sus ojos se abrieron confundidos, ¿habría escuchado mal? –Voy a tirar esta puerta.

No, no se equivocaba. –¡N-No lo hagas! –Cuando respondió lo escuchó detenerse.

Caminó rápida hasta llegar a la puerta que le separaba de él. Escuchaba cómo él respiraba con dificultad por la carrera hecha y por un instante sintió la respiración cortársele. Mordió sus labios antes de abrir, instantáneamente después de eso se sintió en los aires y luego apoyada sobre el gran mueble que tantas otras veces ocuparon.

–¡S-Sasuke! –Él puso sus brazos a los lados como una barrera.

–Hinata, tú y yo… Tenemos que hablar. –Le respondió tajante.

Se permitió observarlo con detenimiento, estaba mojado completamente de pies a cabeza y de su cabello saltaban pequeñas gotas de agua. Se veía tan vulnerable.

Asintió y sonrió cuando lo vio soltar un suspiro aliviado, si no lo conocieras solo verías su cara completamente seria, pero ella podía ver a través de él por medio de sus ojos aquellos tan oscuros como la noche que rodeaba a la luna cuando el sol se iba.

–No quiero que esto acabe. –Y confesó seguro… –Si tú llegases a rehusarte haré lo imposible para tenerte.

Pronto escuchó la risita de ella y vio su adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Yo tampoco quiero que esto acabe Sasuke.

Había comenzado a acariciar sus cabellos negros cuando él le respondió. –Ni aunque ames al idiota.

Todo se interrumpió, Hinata estaba petrificada mirándolo. –¿Q-Quién te dijo eso?

–Él.

–Yo… –No sabía qué decir, cómo explicarle y cómo demostrarle que…

–No me importa. –Le respondió sorprendiéndola. –Te necesito, como nunca necesité a nadie… Me vuelves loco Hinata.

Aquello había tenido el poder de sonrojarla al extremo, nunca nadie en su vida le había dicho algo como aquello. Y dudaba que alguien como Sasuke se lo dijese a muchas personas.

–Yo creo que nunca amé a Naruto-kun. –Sintió la mirada negra de él sobre ella, mas no lo enfrentó y siguió mirando sus manos. –Hasta antes de conocerte puedo asegurar que no conocía el amor.

Las grandes y fuertes manos la abrazaron sosteniéndola como si de una muñeca se tratase, sus ojos se encontraron demostrando la necesidad que habían tenido de estar juntos una vez más, de amarse y disfrutarse. La cama los había estado esperando y esta vez se amaron como nunca antes.

–Te amo. –Ni él había esperado decirle esto a alguien tan pronto.

Antes había creído que el amor se conseguía cuando querías y dónde querías, pero su condena llegó antes. Tanto para él como a ella. Y lo supo porque ellos estaban condenados y de por vida. Completamente condenados a enamorarse en ese mundo y todas las veces que se reencontrasen en la vida.

No era que le desagradase la idea, en absoluto. –Te amo también Sasuke.

 **FIN.**

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado esta historia SasuHina, espero seguir escribiendo fics, así mejorar cada vez más en cuanto a redacción, obviamente cuidar la ortografía y no salirme mucho del carácter original de los personajes. Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional, nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
